You're Tearing At My Heart
by munkiesROKmysoks
Summary: Just a story about the guys helping a girl avenge her brother's death. Yea..I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

This first chapter is really short. It's just a flashback/dream.

"Alex…where's mom and dad??" I asked my twin brother, trying to spin my soccer ball on my finger, failing miserably, "They promised they'd be here right when practice was done with Ben so we could go to Chuckie Cheese's!" Alex looked at me shaking his head.

"Terri, stop, you're doing it wrong. Just relax, they'll be here, they promised…" Alex said these last words watching our coach walk over with a solemn look on his face.

"Kids…" the coach said quietly, kneeling down. "I've got some bad news. You're parents and brother were in an accident…they didn't make it. Your uncle Jim is on his way."

"W-what?" asked, Alex, not believing him. I started to cry and Alex hugged me tightly. I pushed him away and ran from them, from it all. Alex tried to run after me, but I was too fast. I kept running, until everything became a blur, then finally black, and I collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

"Terri, we're here." Alex said, shaking his sister awake.

"What? Oh, thanks." I struggled with my seatbelt, trying to get out of the car. Though, I didn't really want to be here, it was too painful. The dream I had been having, a memory of that day, was still fresh in my mind. I always had that dream this time of the year. On the anniversary of our parents and brother dying. So young, so innocent. '8 years isn't nearly long enough to get over something like this,' I thought to myself, bitterly. Alex waved a hand in front of my face.

"Terri, you alright?" he asked, looking concerned. I'd been leaning against the car door, too caught up my emotions to enter the graveyard where our family lied.

"Yea, I'm alright, just thinking." I mumbled.

"Alright, lets go then." he said, forcing a smile. He always tried to be happy for me. Sometimes I just wished he'd let his emotions out. Just scream. I've heard it helps clear your mind. But that's not like Alex. He's cool and collected, too old for his age. 'Probably from taking care of me all these years,' I realized. He handed me a basket full red and black roses, taking one for himself and a flashlight for when it would get dark. On our way through the cemetery I sniffed one of the roses. 'Dad loved red roses and mom loved black ones,' I remembered. They were my favorite colors also. 'They went perfectly together.'

I mainly said things in my head, not liking to share my thoughts with people. I hadn't even muttered a word after the funeral till I was 12. Some kids were making fun of me in class one day because I didn't answer the teacher's question. They thought I was stupid. That's what everyone thought. I'm actually pretty smart. But you stay silent for that long and people just automatically assume you belong in special ed. Then they started saying stuff about my parents and that was it. I just exploded. Every ounce of emotion I'd bottled up since that day I let loose on the kid who had started it. I was shouting every word that entered my head as I bashed his face in. He ended up with a broken nose, black eye, sprained wrist, from when he tried hitting me back, I twisted it behind his back, and decided to be home schooled for the rest of the year, which was only 2 months. He'd have been a lot worse if Alex hadn't pulled me off of him. He was always looking out for me. I got off pretty easy, only being suspended for 2 weeks. The school psychologist said I was a "post traumatic stress disorder", so the school board couldn't punish me anymore than that. None of the other kids went near me anymore, though. I think they were too afraid. I didn't really care. It was nice being left alone.

My family's graves finally came into view and my thoughts switched back to that painful day. I felt like crying, but didn't. 'Crying's for babies,' I told myself. My Uncle Jim, my mom's brother, reminded me of that whenever he came home drunk and hit me. He never touched Alex, though. He said it was because Alex wasn't "a stupid girl" like I was. I think he was hurt by a woman when he was younger. Alex tried to protect me but he wasn't very strong.

He laid his flowers down on all 3 of the graves and I did the same. We put 41 on our mom and dad's graves each and 12 on our brothers. Kind of like birthday candles on a cake. Except we were marking how many years they would have been alive.

"Mom, Dad, Ben," he started, "I hope you guys are doing alright in heaven." 'You've got to be kidding me!' I thought. I threw him a dirty look. "What?" he asked, looking confused.

"How can you say that, Alex?!" I yelled at him. "You really think, after all we've been through, that there's some "all loving god" out there?! That they're in some super awesome place, made of clouds and rainbows?!" He stared at his shoes. I knew he didn't want to look at me.

"Maybe there is…" he whispered. Honestly, sometimes it felt as if I were the older, wiser twin.

"Yea?!" I yelled. "Then where has he been these past 8 years?! Huh?! Why didn't he save mom, dad, and Ben?! Answer me that!" My face was wet from my tears. I hadn't even realized I'd been crying.

"Terri, don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so…emotional." he said, trying to comfort me with a hug. I pushed him away and wiped my eyes, smearing my eyeliner.

"I am _not_ emotional!" I yelled. I tried hitting him but he just backed up. He started laughing then. "Why the hell are you laughing, you jerk?!" I yelled. This was not helping my anger go down any.

"I'm sorry," he said between laughs. "You just look so funny, right now!"

"I do not! Now _stop laughing! _I commanded. He quickly calmed down and bent down to fix the flowers he had kicked during his fits of laughter. Alex was weird like that. He could always go from being sad and quiet to happy and giggly in 2 seconds flat. I sometimes thought he was bipolar…it kind of scared me. But I loved him anyway. I usually stayed the same. Depressed and angry. Sure, I had my good days every once and a while. Those were when uncle Jim went out of town for what ever excuse he came up with. Then it could just be me and Alex hanging out. We usually rented a couple movies, ordered a pizza, and raided the liquor cabinet. It was almost like having a normal life.

"Terri? You there?" Alex asked, waving his hand in my face. 'Déjà vu.' I thought. "Why do you always zone out like that? It's really weird." 'Of course it's weird to you, your so logical, right?' I thought. "Well?" he asked.

"Your face. That's why." I replied with a scowl.

"Lovely," he said, smiling slightly. We stood there in silence for a moment.

"So, are we gonna finish this or not?" I asked, growing impatient of just standing there. He rolled his eyes before picking up red rose from the basket closest to him.

"Alright, alright. I'm starting over though."

"Whatever," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. I crossed my arms and tried to keep the tears in as he cleared his throat.

"Mom, Dad, Ben, we really miss you guys and-" he stopped suddenly. "What is that?" he asked, looking into the bushes in front of us.

"What?" I asked, confused. I couldn't see anything.

He slowly walked towards the bushes, "I don't know…I think it's- AHH!" he screamed suddenly.

"Alex!" I cried. Something had jumped out of the bushes and took off running with him. 'What the hell was that?! Where is he?!' I wondered, my mind racing. I looked around franticly but couldn't see any sign of him. I groped around for the flashlight that had been near the flowers, but couldn't find it. It was getting really dark. I finally found it and took off running in the direction I thought my brother had been taken.

'This can't be happening! This can't be happening!' I screamed over and over in my head as I followed who ever or what ever had taken Alex. I've heard that no matter how prepared for a situation you are you will still lose your cool. Well, I wasn't even prepared for something like this and I was losing my mind. All I knew was that I had to find him. Passing by another part of the cemetery, I heard a low growl. I honestly almost pissed myself. But fear for my brother pushed past the fear for myself and I shone the flashlight to where the noise had come from, terrified of what might be there.

What I saw next shook my very soul. There he was, my big brother by 7 minutes, my protector, my best friend lying on the cold, wet ground, covered in blood from what looked like 2 deep claw marks in his chest. 'What did this?!' I thought, feeling faint. There was no sign of anyone else near us. My mind was racing, everything was happing too fast to think normally. He wasn't breathing. I was about to try CPR, when I heard a rustle in the bushes in front of me. I was sure it was whatever hurt Alex. Anger and rage took control of me as I rose to my feet.

"Who did this?!" I shouted. "Show yourself!!" A bloody, what I can only describe as a monster, stepped out of the shadows towards me. I fell back to the ground, my courage leaving me. I protectively threw my body over Alex's, not that it would do much good. It threateningly raised one of it's claws and I was sure I would meet the same fate as my brother's. But then a shot rang out, and it ran away. 'What the hell just happened,' I wondered, still in shock from it all.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. I looked up to see 2 men with guns standing over me. 'Are they talking to me?' I wondered, my vision blurring.

"Miss," a different voice asked. "Is your friend ok?" I looked down in time to see a final trickle of blood escape my brother's mouth. He was gone. And then…with no idea what else to do…I started screaming…until everything faded.

It sucks i know...but reviews would be nice :)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing home so late?!" my drunken uncle demanded to know. _

"_I'm home 10 minutes before my curfew." I stated, calmly. He squinted at the clock on the wall behind me. _

"_I say what time it is you little bitch!" he yelled. I ignored him. This was how things normally went when I came home. The outcome depended on how drunk he was. He lunged at me and missed by an inch. 'Please don't be too bad…' I pleaded in my mind. I knew running away would only make it worse so I stood as still as I could. He started off by slapping me. Once, twice, then pushed me to the floor. His kicks to my stomach and ribs took my breath away. I didn't cry though. That made it worse. I couldn't take much more. He took another drink from his whiskey and went to smash the bottle over my head, but what seemed like a hand from the heavens reached out and stopped it. _

"_Uncle Jim, stop!" a voice begged. I looked up and saw Alex standing in front of me._

"_Get out of the way, boy! This has nothing to do with you!" our uncle yelled, pushing him out of my path. I slowly got up and grabbed my brother for support. _

"_You two disgust me." Jim spit out. "Your parents would be so disappointed! I envy them for not having to deal with you!" Tears streamed down my brothers face as he helped me walk to our bedroom. We had to share one since the house was so small. I heard the front door slam and I knew that I wouldn't have to deal with that bastard until the next morning._

"_Finally!" I exclaimed, wincing in pain. "The only good part of the day is when he leaves for the bar." I sat down on my bed farthest from the door and Alex looked me over. _

"_Anything broken?" he asked, softly. _

"_No, I'll survive" I replied, trying to lie down. _

"_Here, I'll get the first aid kit. Again." he said, opening the closet. We had to hide it in there so uncle Jim wouldn't throw it away. He got angry when Alex helped me. "I'm so sick of him hurting you!" he told me as I wiped the blood from my mouth. _

"_Yea, me too." I said. "But we only have 2 months left until we're 18 and can leave. We can make it." _

"_Yea." he said with a smile. "2 months…"_

I jolted awake. I hated dreaming about memories of my uncle. 'Where the hell am I?' I wondered, looking around. I seemed to be in a cheap hotel room. This was scary. I couldn't remember anything. I heard voices coming from the bathroom to the left and sat up in the bed I'd been sleeping in.

"So, what should we do with her?" I heard one ask.

"I don't know, Dean. Let's just wait until she wakes up." 'I have to get out of here and find Alex.' I realized and shakily stood up. 'Alex…what happened to him?' Everything was fuzzy. I remembered going to visit our parents at the cemetery, but then nothing. I got to the door and saw all the locks were bolted. 'Weird…' I thought. The noise I made trying to undo them all must have caught their attention because they came out and grabbed me.

"Woah there, you're not going anywhere." the one holding me said. I struggled with him.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"We need to ask you a few questions first." the other guy said. The guy holding me led me to the bed I'd just got out of and sat me down. I glared at him.

"What questions? I don't even know you." I asked. They both looked at each other.

"We…" the one started out, seeming unsure of what to say.

"We saved your ass at the cemetery." the other one finished for him. 'What?' I wondered. 'Wait…the monster. No. That was a dream! Wasn't it?'

"Where's my brother?" I asked. They looked at each other again.

"Was that the guy you were with at the cemetery?" the seemingly nicer one asked. I nodded my head. He looked down, unsure of what to say again. The other guy looked at me sadly.

"He…didn't make it. The thing we saved you from got to him first. I'm sorry." he finally said. I sat there stunned for a moment and then remembered. That…monster had taken off with him. And killed him. 'No!' I thought. 'He's ok…he has to be.' I shook my head.

"No! He's not dead! He has to be ok! Where is he?! What did you do with him?!" I yelled. I was getting angry. The one who had grabbed me went over to the dresser and picked something up. He held it out to me.

"Was this his?" he asked, quietly. I took it and nodded slowly. It was his dog tags. They were our dads since he was in the army. It was the only thing of our parents uncle Jim let us keep after the funeral. Alex wanted me to have it, but I refused. He'd never taken it off since.

"We buried him in the cemetery." the other guy explained. Realization was dawning on me. He was gone. And I would never see him again. I began to sob and held the only thing of my brother I had left close to me. I had nothing to live for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yea...I know I have a crappy explanation of what a werewolf is lol. I tried to see how they described in the episode "Heart" but couldn't find it / disapointment..oh well. And I own nothing.**

* * *

I awoke once again in the hotel bed. Only this time I remembered everything. 'I must have fainted.' I realized, feeling numb. Looking around I noticed the two guys that had apparently "saved me" sitting on the opposite bed watching me, cautiously.

"How're you feeling?" one asked. I stared at him, dumbly. 'How the hell do you think I feel?' I thought. I couldn't take being alive anymore. I got up and made my way towards the door, almost falling over. The one who had grabbed me before stood up and walked in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. I tried to push him out of my way, but he was too strong.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled. I couldn't help but start to cry again. I hated crying in front of people, but I really didn't care at this point.

"We know you've experienced a loss, but we don't want you to do anything dangerous to yourself," the one still on the bed told me. "Are there any family members we can contact to come and get you?" 'Ha. Family members?' I thought, bitterly. The only family I had left was uncle Jim, and he wouldn't care if Alex was dead or not. Dead. I was so used to using that word to describe my parents. It wasn't fair that I had to use it for Alex too. I shook my head.

"How about any friends?" the guy in front of me asked. 'Alex was my only friend.' I thought, sadly. I shook my head again.

"How old are you?" the guy on the bed asked. 'What's with all these questions?' I thought, staying quiet. 'It's not like they really even care.' The guy in front of me started to get impatient.

"Look, we're tryin to help you. Just answer the question." he said. I gave him the look I gave to everyone when I wanted to be left alone. I usually let my facial expressions do the talking for me. Alex could always read them. The guy on the bed got up and walked to me. I looked in his eyes. They seemed cold, empty. Like he'd been through a lot of bad experiences, too.

"I know you're scared. But we wanna help you." he told me.

"What killed my brother?" I asked, bluntly. They looked at each other again. They could read each other. The guy blocking the door motioned for me to sit down. They sat on the bed opposite for me and the other one started.

"I think we should start off by introducing ourselves. I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean. What's your name?" 'I don't care what your names are just tell me about my brother!' I thought, annoyed. He didn't seem like he was gonna tell me until I told him my name.

"Terri." was all I said.

"Is that with a "Y" or an "I"?" Dean asked, sarcastically. 'That's with a shut up and start explaining.' I thought, glaring at him. "Never mind…" he said, his smile quickly fading.

"You're brother was killed by a werewolf." Sam said. I stared at him, blankly.

"Yeah, they do exist." Dean said. 'Unbelievable.' I thought.

"How stupid do you think I am?" I asked, angrily.

"Well, what do you think it was?" Dean asked, seeming annoyed.

"Well, I don't know, a bear?" I said, trying to think logically. "That makes more sense than a _werewolf_."

"Well, sorry sweetheart, but it _was_ a werewolf. And he was gonna rip your brother's heart out until we got there. So, some appreciation wouldn't hurt!" Dean said, loudly. 'Appreciation?!' I thought, half angry, half shocked.

"He's still _dead_!!" I yelled, too angry to let my tears out. Sam glared at his brother.

"Let me handle this." he told him. Turning to me he said "We realize that. Dean crossed the line there. It was a werewolf, though."

"It didn't look like a werewolf," I stated. "It wasn't all hairy."

"We're not talkin about cartoon werewolves here. We're talking about an actual person who has a disease. They grow sharp teeth and claws when the moon is becoming full. But still retain their human form." Dean explained. I shook my head, not believing a word they were saying.

"They rip out the hearts of their victims. Or they can turn them into werewolves," Sam explained. "They only way to kill them is with a silver bullet to their heart."

"Well, you guys killed it then, right?" I asked, going along with them. "I saw you shoot it." Dean shook his head.

"No, we injured it, though. So it won't be that hard to find tonight."

"You're gonna kill it tonight?" I asked. They nodded in unison. 'Good.' I thought.

"Then I'm coming with." I stated. Dean let out a laugh.

"No, you're not." he said. I glared at him.

"Yea, I am. I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch that killed my brother. And you're not gonna stop me."

"Well you're not coming with us." Dean said, his mind made up.

"It's too dangerous. You've never delt with anything like this before." said Sam. 'You don't what I've delt with.' I thought, remembering my uncle.

"I'll go by myself then." I said, getting up. Sam got up to stop me but Dean was done.

"Sam, just let her go. If she wants to get herself killed then let her." he said. Sam looked at him like he was crazy. 'Finally,' I thought, exiting the room. 'I'm out of here.'

* * *

Sam watched Terri leave wanting to go after her. He glared at his brother.

"Dean are you insane? She's gonna get killed if she goes up against it by herself!" he yelled.

"Would you relax? She didn't even believe that it was a werewolf. She's not gonna try anything." Dean said, confidently.

"Well she seemed pretty set on getting revenge on what ever did kill her brother. So chances are she's still gonna go out there tonight." Sam retorted.

"I doubt the werewolf is gonna be in the same place two nights in a row," he said. "She'll be fine."

"But what if she's not?" Sam asked. "What if we're just letting her die?" Dean tossed the gun he'd been holding to Sam and shook his head.

"She'll be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing.**

As I stepped out of the hotel room, I was immediately familiar of my surroundings. The hotel the guys had been staying at was only a couple blocks away from the cemetery, where mine and Alex's car was parked. 'It's my car now.' I reminded myself, sadly. I just wanted to get to it. So I ran there, dodging people on the sidewalk in the process. Being a fast runner I got there in a few minutes, only to find an empty space where the car should have been. 'What the hell?!' I thought, angrily. 'Where's my god damn car?! Maybe those lunatics moved it.' I thought, looking around for it. It was nowhere to be seen.

I entered the graveyard wondering if they had really buried Alex. I saw my parents and younger brother graves untouched and kept moving towards the spot where I had found Alex last night. And there it was. A mound of dirt where he used to be. I couldn't take it. My legs gave out and I fell in front his grave. 'Why is this happening?' I thought, as hot tears streamed down my face. 'What did I do to deserve this?!' A choked sob escaped my throat. 'I'll kill what ever did this to you, Alex.' I swore to him in my mind. The sun was beginning to set. 'I must have been asleep for hours.' I realized. That thing would be back soon. At least, I hoped it would.

I sat there until the black of night overcame the entire cemetery and a low growl sounded near me. I shakily stood up and reached in my pocket pulling out what I hoped would kill this thing. The bushes in front of me rustled and it was last night all over again. Only this time I was at least a little prepared. As the creature jumped out at me, baring teeth and claws, I let the blade out of my pocket knife and held it in front of me letting it plunge into the soft flesh of the monster. It whimpered, but regained itself quickly and pushed me to the ground slashing my arm deeply in the process. I led a fruitless search around me for the knife. 'This is it,' I realized. 'I'm gonna die. And my brother's killer is gonna get away. Maybe Sam and Dean will kill it.' No. What right did this monster have to destroy the most important thing in my life? What right did it have to destroy my hope? I wasn't gonna let someone else avenge my brother's death. It jumped on me and I exploded in rage for the second time in my life. I pushed it off of me and started attacking it. Each punch fed my anger. It was the boy who insulted my parents in 7th grade. It was my uncle who beat me senseless every night. It was the monster that murdered my big brother, my best friend. It wasn't gonna get away. Too bad it was stronger than me. Even when I had adrenaline on my side. It flipped me over and was about to tear my heart out when a bullet from behind me came and tore through it. It cried out and fell over backwards. I sat up and watched in amazment as it's monster-like features disappeared. It was a man. 'They were right.' I realized, shocked. 'It _was_ a werewolf.'

"We've gotta stop meetin like this." a voice from behind me said. I turned around and there was Dean offering a helping hand. I stood up on my own and saw Sam staring at the wolfman.

"Is it dead?" I choked out. Dean knelt down to check it's pulse and nodded.

"Yeah. It's dead." he said, glancing towards Sam. "You alright there, Sam?" he asked. 'Sam? What about me?' I wondered, studying my torn up arm. Sam nodded and walked towards his fascination. "How about you?" Dean asked, finally noticing my wounds. I glared at him. "Right. In pain. Gotcha." He said, taking my arm to get a better look. I pulled away. I didn't like people touching me. "I just need to see if it needs stitches, hold still." he said, impatiently. I backed up. "Fine." he said, giving up. "Bleed to death. See if I care."

"Dean, come and look at this guy." Sam called over. Dean walked closer at raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's dead." he said, stupidly. Sam shook his head.

"I know that, but doesn't he look familiar?" Dean took a closer look.

"Hey, yeah, it's the hobo from the bench isn't it?" he asked, clearly amused. Sam nodded.

"What hobo?" I asked, finally saying something.

"When we passed this cemetery yesterday this guy was sleeping on the bench outside of the gates." Sam explained.

"That explains why he was staying in the graveyard when he turned..." Dean said. I shook my head. This was a lot to absorb.

"So, werewolves are real," I stated. "What about...bigfoot?" They looked at each other and laughed. I glared at them. It wasn't that funny.

"That's yet to be proven." Sam said.

"Almost everything else is real, though." Dean said.

"So, what, you guys go around killing these monsters then?" I asked, feeling lightheaded. They stole glances at each other before Sam spoke up.

"Basically." I sat back down on the ground, I was really dizzy. My arm was throbbing. "We need to get her to a hospital."

"And how would we get her inside? She can barely walk. If one of us goes in someone'll probably recognize us and call the cops." Dean argued.

"So, are we just supposed to let her die then?" Sam asked, angrily. Their voices were growing fainter.

"We can patch her up ourselves and send her on her way." Dean said.

"That's stupid, Dean." Sam said.

"You're both stupid." was all I was able to say before I fainted for the third time in 24 hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing.**

_"Alex, it's not fair! Why did they have to leave?!" I asked, crying into my brother's shoulder. We were sitting on the floor of our new room. __He looked at me with tears in his eyes. _

_"I don't know, Terri," he said. "Maybe God has a bigger plan for them." I pulled away from him, shaking my head. _

_"I don't believe in god anymore," I told him in between sobs. He looked at me with sad eyes. _

_"Ok." was all he said before pulling me in for another hug._

_"Promise you won't ever leave me," I said, pulling away again to look into his dark blue eyes. "Promise!" He looked at me, letting a few tears escape_.

_"I promise." That was all I needed to hear. _

My eyes fluttered opened and were met with the bland off white color of the ceiling. Laying there for a while I thought about the memory I'd just dreamt. It had taken place the day Alex and I had moved in our uncle's house, only 2 days before the funeral. 'He promised,' I remembered. 'He lied!' I felt the tears brim my eyes but refused to let them fall. I was done crying. Sitting up I held my head in my hands. I was still dizzy and my arm was throbbing. I looked at it to see how bad it looked and was surprised to find it stitched up. Glancing around I finally noticed the room was empty. 'Where are they?' I wondered, not really caring. I noticed a duffel bag on the other bed and realized that I could find out more about these guys and what they did. I tore through the bag looking for an ID of some sort. I came across a plastic bag filled with Ids, credit cards, police badges, you name it, they had it. 'What the hell is going on?!' I wondered, getting freaked out. 'Who are these guys?' Sifting through them, I read some of the names. Hector Aframian, Ted Nugent, Samuel Cole, Agent Ford. They had so many different identities. I looked up at the sound of the door being opened. Dean entered and his surprised look to see me awake quickly turned to anger when he saw me holding the Ids.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he asked, advancing towards me, obviously pissed. I dropped the bag and froze. Shutting my eyes I waited for the pain to come. But it didn't.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." he said, slowly. I opened my eyes and saw him reach down to collect his assortment of fake aliases.

"Why do you have those?" I asked, curiously. He sighed as Sam walked in the door, carrying what looked like a to-go box from a diner.

"We brought you some..." Sam started, then noticed the bags contents spilled on the floor. "Food... Oh."

"We're wanted by the cops. So we have these to hide out from them." Dean explained. 'Ok...I'm being held hostage by fugitives. My life can't possibly get any worse,' I thought, closing my eyes again. 'Maybe everything will be ok again when I open them. No such luck.'

"Yeah...well I'm just...gonna leave now." I said, backing up towards the door. Sam stayed put in front of it, blocking my exit.

"Look, you're not gonna go running to the cops are you?" Dean asked, tossing the bag on the bed. "'Cause then we got a problem." I shook my head.

"I just wanna get out of this place. Where's my car?" I asked, quickly. Sam looked at me quizzically.

"We didn't do anything with your car." he said. 'Then where the hell is it?!' I wondered, angrily. 'It was probably stolen! Unbelievable!!' I realized, even more angry.

"We'd be happy to drive you to your house." Sam said. 'My house?' I thought. It finally hit me. 'Where am I gonna live? There's no way I'm staying with uncle Jim.' Alex and I had graduated high school the week before, but still had another month until we turned 18 and could legally leave. 'No.' I remembered, sadly. 'Until _I_ turn 18. He never gets to.' We were planning on getting an apartment together, but now I was on my own. 'I could combine the money we saved together and get a 1 bedroom place and get a job and-' I was cut off by Sam.

"Terri? Can we take you anywhere?" I stared at him.

"Umm...yea," I said, finally. "I guess..."

We pulled up to the cemetery in a car that my dad would have gone crazy over. Traveling alone, I made my way to Alex's grave trying not to cry again. I stared at the mound of dirt for a few moments, before sitting down. 'I don't know if you can hear me big bro...especially since I'm not talking, just thinking, but I'm gonna give this a shot. These are yours.' I wiped a stray tear away and took his dog tags off from around my neck, and buried them in his pile of dirt. 'I don't wanna be alone. I need you,' I couldn't hold back the tears now. 'Why did you have to leave?! You promised! You promised you wouldn't leave me!' I was sobbing now. It wasn't fair. 'Maybe I should just end it. This pain is unbearable. If you get to leave then so do I!' I thought, angrily. It was then that I saw my pocket knife from last night only a few feet away. 'You can take me to him.' I realized. It was my escape. I crawled over to it and held it against my throat. 'Here I come, Alex.' I thought, closing my eyes ready to end the pain.

Uhh...cliffhanger? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing.**

"So, where are we taking her after this, again?" Dean asked, turning in the drivers seat of his black '67 Chevy Impala to face his brother. Sam let out a sigh before replying.

"Her house, Dean. Were you not even listening to her?" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"There was a good song on. I was focusing on that. Sorry!" he apologized, sarcastically. Sam shook his head before looking back into the cemetery again.

"Do you think she's gonna be ok?" he asked, glancing back at Dean who had started rummaging through his cassettes. "Dude!" he exclaimed. Dean snapped his head up in surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you not even care what this girl is going through?" Sam questioned, angrily.

"Oh, come on Sam! We've gone through much worse and you know it!" Dean replied, annoyed. Sam shook his head.

"That doesn't mean-" he was cut off by a scream. They bolted out of the car, making sure they had their guns, and ran in the direction that the scream had come from. The cemetery.

* * *

I was seconds away from joining my brother in oblivion when a stupid couple came around the hedge a few yards away and saw me. The woman screamed so loudly that I had to cover my ears, while the man came rushing towards me. I quickly thrust the knife, which was caked with blood from last night, in front of me to keep him back, which only made the woman scream louder. 'Geez, lady shut up!' I thought, annoyed. He stopped a few feet in front of the knife.

"I just want to help. Now hand over the weapon." he told me. I rose my eyebrow. 'You've gotta be kidding me.' I thought. "You can trust me, I'm a police officer." 'Police don't help,' I thought. 'They only cause more pain.' He took another step towards me. I had stopped crying at the woman's first scream and somehow got the hiccups. He turned to his partner/girlfriend/wife/whatever the hell she was and tossed her what looked like a cell phone. "She's having convulsions. We need to get her to a hospital. Call 911 and tell them our location and that Officer Santini is in need of an ambulance right away." 'Oh my freakin-' I was stopped in mid-thought by Sam and Dean rounding the hedge, full speed. Sam had trouble stopping and fell into the woman knocking himself and her over, halting her call for an ambulance.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked me, stopping more gracefully, eying the cop. I made no sounds movement, still holding the knife in front of me.

"Do you know this girl?" the cop asked Dean.

"Yeah, she's with us." he replied, nodding to Sam casually. By then Sam had helped the woman up and was walking towards Dean.

"Well, maybe you can help convince her to..." he stopped and looked them both over. "Hey, don't I know you guys from somewhere?" he asked, suspiciously. "You look familiar..." Dean shook his head.

"Nah, we get that a lot. We'll just collect our friend here and be on our way." he said with a nervous smile. The man's eyes suddenly opened widely.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed. "I-It's you! You t-two! Dean and Sam Winchester! You guys are wanted for murder! And fraud! And Theft! And-"

"Ok, we get it!" Dean interrupted. I stared at them. 'That's why they're wanted by the cops?!' I thought, shocked. 'My life is so messed up.' I realized, dropping the knife. The cop took this as a chance to grab me and and the knife and hold it up to my throat.

"I know you two are nearly impossible to capture, so I'll make this easy for you." he explained with a shaky voice. "Either you follow me to the police station where I can arrest you, or your friend dies."

"You're not gonna kill her." Sam stated. "You're a man of the law." He just laughed.

"Oh, _I'm_ not going to be the one who killed her. You will. At least after I change the story a bit." he explained. 'Man, this guy's personality changed quick.' I realized.

"Only one problem with your plan, we're not gonna let you kill her." Dean said, smirking. "So, I'd let her go if I were you," he said pulling out his gun and pointing it at the woman. "Or _your _friend is gonna die."

"Dean, this isn't good idea." Sam said.

"Just trust me, Sam." Dean said. "So what's it gonna be?" The man seemed unsure of what to do. So he did what any other coward would. He ran away. But not before slicing my neck open a couple inches.

"Ahh..." I put my hand over my wound, though, it wasn't that bad. Pain had become a main part of my life, I was used to it. Dean grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the direction of the exit. I jerked back.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me, incredulously. "What makes you think I'm going with you?"

"What other choice do you have?" asked Sam. "How else do you expect to get home?" 'Well, lets see. I have no means of transportation, no money with me, an uncle who I know won't come and get me. I think I'll just go back to my original plan of killing myself.' I thought. Dean waved a hand in front of my face. 'Why does everyone do that?' I wondered, annoyed.

"Hello? That cops' gonna go get his friends! We gotta get outta here now, Sammy, with or without this girl." Sam looked at me.

"We can get you home safely." he told me with pleading eyes. "Come with us." I finally nodded my head.

"Fine." I said. 'I'll decide what to do when I get home.' I thought.

"Alright, let's go!" Dean said, Giving Sam a push in the right direction. Following them, I glanced back at the woman. She stood, making no attempts to move, gawking at us leave. I wondered what was going through her head.

We made it out of the parking lot just moments before a load of squad cars came rushing in.

"Told ya." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes before turning back to look at me.

"So where's your house?" he asked me.

"Yeah, how far am I driving?" Dean asked, looking to see how much gas his car had.

"About 40 miles," I replied. "To Chicago." They looked at each other.

"Great." Dean muttered.

"I hate Chicago." moaned Sam. He glanced back at me. "We've had a few bad experiences there..." he explained.

"Like almost being killed by Sam's demon girlfriend!" Dean added.

"She wasn't my girlfriend, Dean!" Sam explained, sighing.

"But she _was_ a demon." Dean muttered. I rolled my eyes. This was gonna be a long 40 miles. 'Maybe I'll just jump out of the car?' I thought, seriously contemplating it.

"So, Terri. What was that cop tryin to do before we got there?" asked Dean, glanced at me through the rearview mirror.

"Nuthin," I lied. "He just went all psycho and started yellin at me." They didn't need to know. I looked back through the window at the shrinking cemetery, knowing it was probably the last time I would be near my brother again.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing.**

I was right. It was a long 40 miles.

"Dean, just let me change the station for once!" Sam shouted.

"Sammy, you know the rules, driver-" Dean started to explain to him.

"Picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole! I remember, but we have a guest. So lets listen to something people from this century listen to." Sam explained, clearly tired of his brother's music choice. I decided to speak up so maybe they'd finally **shut** up.

"Actually, I like classic rock, so there's really not a problem here." Dean looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"Really?" he asked, with a surprised smile. I nodded. "What's your favorite band?" he asked, still looking at me. 'That's great,' I thought. 'Watch me, not the road.' I sighed.

"AC/DC." I told him. Ironically enough, Back in Black was playing. He smiled smugly at Sam and turned up the radio. Sam shook his head defeated and resumed researching a lead on a poltergeist in Oak Park, close to where we were headed. I closed my eyes and tried to block out their continues bickering. My rest only lasted a few minutes, though. We'd reached the city and Dean needed directions to my house.

"Turn left here." I told Dean, bleakly. We had finally reached my neighborhood, which I was not happy about at all. Dean let out a low whistle.

"This is one hell of a dump. And that's coming from someone who grew up in motels." He said.

"Do you actually live here?" Sam asked. I nodded and turned to look out the window again. I wasn't really looking at anything; it was just a distraction from knowing I would see my uncle again soon. The blur of shadowy broken down houses put me in a trance, and soon I was in another time. I closed my eyes again and saw a young girl and boy with ratty backpacks and a strong similarity to zombies walking down the sidewalk. They both had black hair, pale skin, and deep circles under their empty eyes. Stopping in front of a small one story house with no front door and a dirt yard they stared, but made no attempt to go inside. A shout came from within the house and a woman dressed in only her underwear and black fishnets on her legs ran out clutching a bag of drugs. A scraggly looking man came chasing after her holding a handful of cash and yelling profanity at her. The boy pulled the girl closer to him and after watching the man and woman run down the block they slowly walked inside.

"Here." I said, opening my eyes. Dean stopped the car and I stared at the small one story house that now possessed a faded brown front door but still no grass. A rusty light blue truck was parked by the curb, and I held my breath, knowing the worst was bound to happen. I noticed a man look out the window and scowl. The front door opened violently and a scraggly looking man with greasy black hair stepped out. His ripped wife beater was smeared with something I'd rather not know. Even in the closed car I could still hear his scratchy voice yell out my name. I started to shake then, and it was Dean who noticed first.

"Do you know him?" he asked, eyeing my uncle.

"Can we just come back later?" I practically begged. Dean took a final look at him and nodded, driving off. Sam turned to face me.

"Who was that?" he asked. I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of the memory. "Terri?" 'These people have no patience!' I thought, annoyed.

"My uncle." I replied, faintly.

"Well you should tell him to invest in a bathtub," Dean said, waving a hand in the air. "I can still smell his stank from here!" I couldn't help but let out a laugh. As quiet as I was, Dean still heard it and grinned.

"Do you really live with him?" asked Sam. I nodded, and then shook my head.

"So which is it?" asked Dean.

"I won't live with him anymore. I can't." I said more to myself than Sam.

"Why?" asked Sam. I looked up at him with empty eyes.

"I just can't."

We drove to a motel in Oak Park where the guy's next case, job, or whatever they called what they did was. This motel was a lot nicer than the one they had me in. Getting out of the car Dean looked down at me with an annoyed look.

"Don't think this means you're gonna be stayin with us. We'll take you back your house tonight and help you get your stuff, but then we've got other things to do." He explained with an impatient tone. I nodded, not surprised. 'I'm amazed they even helped me this much.' I thought. 'Maybe I should just take off now; I don't really need anything from there.' But I knew I was lying to myself. There were a few things I needed to make it on my own. We checked in and Sam and Dean went to work investigating the poltergeist. I awkwardly sat down on the couch across from the beds and let my eyes wander around the room. The cream colored walls actually matched the carpet, and the beds looked pretty comfortable. 'This would be a nice place to live; I wonder how much it costs?' I wondered, knowing I'd never be able to afford to stay here. Letting out an overwhelmed sigh my eyes landed on Sam who was deep in thought reading something on his laptop. It was hard to believe there were people who actually hunted monsters. Hell, it was hard to believe there were actually monsters. 'What other things have I been oblivious to all these years?' I wondered. I looked at Dean next and was taken aback that his green eyes met mine. I was about to look away when he spoke.

"Maybe you should go take a shower. You're nothing against your uncle, but you still kinda smell." I glared at him, but the stench invading my nose told me he was right. Sam looked up then.

"Dean, stop being a jerk. She doesn't smell." He argued, glancing between us. I got up and made it to the doorway of the bathroom when I turned around. They both gave me a confused look.

"I…don't have any other clothes." I admitted. Dean smirked and reached over for his bag. He pulled something out and tossed it to me. It was a black shirt that was way too big for me, but at least my preferred color. I was about to ask for pants, but a pair of red plaid boxers landed on my head before I could. I threw them off in anger.

"Boxers?" I asked. He smirked again.

"My thongs are out getting dry-cleaned, sorry." He said, zipping up his bag. I scowled and went into the bathroom. Turning the water on scalding hot, I stepped in and let it drown me. I washed until my skin felt raw, wanting any remnants of the past couple days gone. I began to think about my trip down memory lane earlier. The young girl and boy were Alex and I of course. But I couldn't quite remember the woman. 'Probably another one of Uncle Jim's crack whores.' I concluded. He had plenty of those. I didn't know much about addictions, but I'd rather never use again than be with someone like him. There was a knock at the bathroom door and someone said something I couldn't make out. I turned off the water and stood waiting to see if they would speak again.

"Hurry up, I need to use the bathroom!" pleaded a voice that sounded like Dean's. I put on the clothes he had given me and used my towel to wipe down the mirror. I stared in it for a few moments in shock, I looked even more zombie-like than I used to. You could barely tell what color my eyes were anymore. They were so empty and dull. 'So _dead_.' I realized. I felt dead. No, dead would feel good, it would be relief from this nightmare I was living. It hurt to be alive, to be without my brother. 'Alex was all I had to live for.' I thought, sinking into a deeper state of depression. 'I did everything I could to save him, and it wasn't enough. _I_ should have died. Not him. _I_ _should be dead_.' Another knock at the door brought me back to my pathetic reality.

"Terri, seriously, I ate one too many tacos today!" Dean said through the door. 'Ugh...' I thought, gathering my dirty clothes. I took one last look in the mirror before walking out. He pushed passed me and slammed the door. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind him, he spends at least a fourth of his day in the bathroom." He explained with a frown.

"Do not!" Dean hollered from the bathroom. I had to laugh at that.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
